A Return to Wierdsister
by Bellanouva
Summary: Continues after The Whisperer: Another year of magical learning, but everything's just a bit different after the events of last year. How will Millie, Hobbes and the rest react when a new figure enters the picture?


**I'm a huge fan of the shows Worst Witch and Weirdsister College. I've revamped the writing for this piece and re-uploaded it. This is just for a bit of fun, and my first foray into fan fiction writing. I wanted to sort of capture the feeling of the tv show, but also have a bit of a plan for the story to come. Thanks for the read regardless.  
**

A birds-eye view of Weirdsister College, the prodigious school for witchcraft, magic and wizardry found in the heart of Cambridge

Mildred voice over:

 _I never thought my college years would be interesting, let alone life-threatening. If I learned anything, it was to try and avoid mischief and mayhem as much as I could. Sometimes, trouble just finds you._

 _It was hard to believe any of us managed to pass into 2nd year ; especially considering the way the year ended_

 _Having heard the Whisperer's call all year, Hobbes had finally made his move to unlock a dangerous power in Weirdsister. Little did he know that he was just being used by something darker than he could have imagined_

 _I always knew Hobbes swayed to the darker side of things, but I never thought he would go so far; even still, when things seemed hopeless, Nick came through in the end_

 _All of us; Me, Cas, Ethel, Azmat, Tim, and even Hobbes learned a lot about ourselves that day; our limits, and that our actions define us in ways that will change our lives forever_

 _Let's hope second year will be a lot less interesting_

xxx

Nick Hobbes lay back onto the trunk under the shade of the tree in the courtyard, quietly reading as first and second years passed the corner of his eye from the hallways

"I can't believe he's still here! After what happened!" whispered one of the countless first years

"I guess they really will take _anyone_ around here" said another in a hushed voice

"Well, he certainly looks the part of an evil wizard; I suppose you can at least see him coming!" said a third

At this the group of girls burst out in giggles and quickly walked past the silent figure of Hobbes.

 _Well he certainly looks the part of an evil wizard_

The words echoed in Hobbes' mind; in another time and place, another Hobbes would have cast a withering look so fierce, to make any student sulk away in fear.

Circumstances had changed; in more ways than one, Hobbes had lived up to his less-than-sterling reputation. He had finally walked fully in the footsteps of someone willing to do anything for power; only to realize that what he would be sacrificing would be something he could hardly live without: his magic and freedom.

His time after what everyone was calling "The Whisperer Event" had been rocky to say the least. A full witch tribunal had been brought up to weigh his future, and by only the earnest testimony of Jenny and Mildred did Hobbes get by with the skin of his teeth. Hobbes was not only allowed to be free, but to remain at Weirdsister College.

The gossip, the side glances and distance from other students were the remnants of the consequences of his actions. The school had even decided to bring on a new professor not only to teach potions but also a new course all together: Defensive Magic. The school wanted someone no-nonsense who would keep a keen eye on each student under her charge

It was surprising to no one when Ms. Hardbroom of the Cackles Academy was brought on as a permanent edition to the place. One particular student had drawn her interest especially

Hobbes felt that having his own personal watch dog was flattering. Was the school so frightened by what he had done that he warranted around the lock watch? Or perhaps the disapproving letters of parents had made the administration move towards such a decision?

Thinking about it at all was pointless. No one needed to tell Hobbes the gravity of what he had done. He felt it every day as classes started; the measured looks, the silence when he walked in a room and the absence of even those who had spoken on his behalf.

Hobbes hadn't even had the chance to speak to Millie around the time of the tribunal. He had been kept separated from the student body until the outcome and then afterwards Millie had gone home for the end of term.

When Millie had convinced Hobbes that there was more to him, than anyone expected, he had let himself believe it. He still wondered if it was all worth it.

 _The only expectations I care about are my own- and proving people wrong is one of my favorite pass times._

With that, Hobbes collected his books, and made his way to Advanced Potion Theory

xxx

A cobbled street wound its way to a doorway; to any ordinary citizen it would appear a locked gate, nearly too small for a grown person to walk through. But the extraordinary could be seen happening as witches and wizards appeared and passed seemingly through solid iron without difficulty from minute to minute

It was Mildred's first day back, and she couldn't help but feel a mixture of trepidation and joy. Joy at soon seeing her friends, and trepidation at a future that she still was unsure about

The Whisperer Event had brought to light some serious misgivings about her future in magic. It was one thing to end up in some of the calamities that Mildred often got herself out of- it was another thing entirely to be almost magically enslaved to an immortal being

After some hard thought and letters between herself and Cas, she had finally made the decision to come back.

Mildred walked through the archway and the flood of memories overwhelmed her and made her smile. The feeling of doing magic again reminded her of what she missed the most; learning

Mildred loved her family, but growing up in a mostly non-magical home had its draw-backs. Mildred always held back casting at home, just to avoid those awkward moments when her family realized just how in control she was of her powers

With Tabby in hand and a bag at her side, Mildred walked through the hallways with her cloak on her shoulders. The familiar musk of age and moss filled her nose, bringing back a sense of home and purpose.

However it didn't take long for Mildred to notice someone looming behind her. Soon Mildred heard the _tick tick_ of heels behind her, shadowing her every step

Turning around slowly, Mildred couldn't help her reaction and nearly dropped her kitten Tabby in shock when she exclaimed, "Miss Hardbroom! What are you doing here?"

"Mildred Hubble, that's _Professor_ Hardbroom to you. What a turn of events, wouldn't you say?" replied the intrepid witch, wearing her signature high collared black dress.

Blinking in disbelief and comforting a most displeased Tabby, Mildred replied, "I thought you were at Cackles still,"

"Arriving at the last minute again? May I say I thought you could manage your time so much better, considering what Professor Shakeshaft tells me about your experience with time magic?" Miss Hardbroom replied, with a side smile

"Time magic?! Miss Hardbroom I assure yo-" Mildred uttered.

Before Mildred could even finish however, the Professor replied tersely. "It's hardly my concern Mildred. However what _is_ my concern is that you are not at Advance Potion Theory this morning. I have you scheduled to start in 15 minutes"

"I was just on my way there, I promise" Mildred croaked, shifting in place with her bag nervously, poor Tabby pawing longingly at his mistress's arm.

"Well Mildred, if you aren't 15 minutes early for my potions class, _you are 15 minutes too late_! Come this way please, we will be doing a review today" and with that Professor Hardbroom turned on her heel and headed down the corridor.

And with that warm welcome, Millie gathered up her bag, a hungry Tabby and followed Professor Hardbroom to class.

xxx

Hobbes opened the door to and peered into the classroom; the second years all appeared dressed in black cloaks with cauldrons scattered between the pairs of students. Hobbes heard the cadence of multiple voices as he entered the room; friends said hello to each other, or peers exchanged stories about the new potions professor. The noise quickly fell away into silence as Hobbes filled the frame of the doorway.

Hobbes had begun getting used to the quiet rooms he often found himself in; avoiding the gaze of most, he took the corner lab table at the far left end of the room, with an empty seat beside him. He didn't expect anyone to fill it of course, and he didn't mind that at all. As far as potion theory went, Hobbes could hold his own, with most partners just getting in the way.

Hobbes didn't expect however was when the door opened again after he sat down, that Professor Hardbroom would be leading Mildred Hubble into his class.

Mildred had hardly changed; her copper curls danced around her face, and besides the look of bewilderment, most likely from the change in staffing at the college, she wore the casual smile she was known for.

Holding her cat Tabby and a bag, it looked as though Hardbroom had ambushed her on the way to her room. On the blackboard at the front, a few words were written in white chalk and set the tone for this course:

 _All students are expected to arrive prepared 15 minutes prior to the scheduled starting time of class. No exceptions!_

 _Apparently that includes getting unpacked and getting your pet settled_ , Hobbes thought as he watched Mildred navigate the tables and head towards him.

xxx

Mildred wasn't expecting to be one of the last students in class.

 _I guess I was the last to know that we need to be early,_ Mildred thought, glancing at the blackboard

It quickly became apparent that nearly all the seats were filled, and the expectation that students were to work in lab in pairs. Mildred scanned the room, until her gaze was caught to the left by a very familiar face indeed

Nick had noticed her as well, catching her eye. Though he still continued to wear black like some sort of statement, she felt something had changed in his face. Did he seem wearier? Almost tired? The staunch confidence once evidenced in his stature seemed dimmed, or perhaps that was the shadows in the room playing tricks with his features.

"Ms. Hubble, would you kindly take your seat with Mr. Hobbes?!" Professor Hardbroom scolded, as giggles filled the room; giggles that were quickly dissuaded by the Professor's passing glance.

Walking over to Hobbes, Mildred placed Tabby and her bags behind her on the window sill.

"Good Morning Hobbes," Mildred said quietly

"Good Morning Mildred; I see you've met our Professor to be," Hobbes replied, looking at Millie with a side smile and glancing playfully towards Professor Hardbroom.

"I have to say I'm a bit taken back honestly," Mildred replied, meeting his look and sitting down

Hobbes searched Mildred's face; He quickly realized that this was their first real conversation since what happened. Before he could act on the impulse to utter a quip, Professor Hardbroom's voice boomed from the front:

"Welcome to Advanced Potions Theory. Here you will challenge yourselves to refine, and perfect the most obscure and difficult concoctions and will be measured accordingly by myself"

The Professor continued, as she wrote her name on the board with a chalk piece, "Professor Hardbroom. Some of you may know me from your time at Cackles. My well wishes to those who thought my potions class at the academy was difficult. This course by comparison, will be downright impossible."

Taking her seat at the table at the front, the professor continued, surveying the class as she spoke:

"I have been brought on at Weirdsister, for one reason only; certain events by those who require no introduction, have caused the need for further discipline and regulation at Weirdsister; to protect you from the darker reaches of magic, not only will you have potions with me, but most of you will also have mandatory participation in my Defensive Magical Theory course."

To almost compound her point, Professor Hardbroom gazed precisely on Hobbes as she uttered the last line of her introduction, "This is a new age at Weirdsister, and I task you to act accordingly with it," drawing the look of several students, including Mildred.

Refusing to do anything but match the gaze, Hobbes stared intently back.

Rising suddenly from her seat and snapping all students back to attention, Professor Hardbroom continued:

"Let us begin: please turn to page 11 of Chapter one -Draughts and Salves."

Though they would not dare say it to each other in front of Hardbroom, both Mildred and Hobbes wondered what this "new age" would bring to their days at Weirdsister.


End file.
